User blog:Natalie Renderra/Severe Need of Players for Characters
Right. I've been reaching a block in storylines, mainly due to a lack of Canon and Non-Canon family members related to Kisin and Nathan not having roleplayers. With these characters played, it'd be far easier to actually progress this story, allow for freelance within the family, and more importantly, have nessacery character roles filled. Without further ado, I present our characters. Characters available Alexis Renderra-Xear-Sicarius *Is currently 2 months old. *Is a blooded Sicarius, so less fear of being killed like many trying to join the family. *Quarter Kharidian *Quarter Ithell Elf *Quarter Xear Mahjarrat *Eighth Asgarnian *Sixteenth Moonclan (Frostmind) *Sixteenth Kandar. *If you couldn't guess, Nathan is her father, and Kiaera Xear-Sicarius her mother. This means Xeivyr (Zaox) is her Grandfather. *Also, due to her ''very ''mixed heritage, she is a character with a lot of potential. Due to how important she will be to Storyline (and the fact the mother is still actively played) both myself and the roleplayer for the mother will need to agree as to who can roleplay her. *Alexis has her mother's Elven ears, her father's green eyes, his black hair, and their mutual tanned skin. Everything else, within reason, can be changed as she ages. Lenea (Name can change) Renderra *Dirty Blonde/Jet Black Hair, Blue/Green/Purple Eyes, Asgarnian tone skin. *Has no training with Lunar Magic, but through her genes, will have an extreme inclination towards it. *Basically, a young character with a lot of potential, and no set personality. *Quarter Kharidian, Quarter Asgarnian, Half Moonclan. *Currently Two years old, Kisin's Daughter. Other Renderra Basically, in a tl;dr version of this article... The Renderra are a rather large family, very devout in Guthixian beliefs. They have a history of Crafting (Especially Smithing, Leather work, and Jewellry), Military, and Nobility. They have a fund that members of the family put money into, to be used to pay for children's schooling, weddings, funerals, and raising children. This takes 10% of their income, and is usually invested to multiply the money in return. The Renderra are headed by a Council, made of Elders, the Patriarch has a position on this council, which is mainly ceremonial, aside from deciding small actions for the family. The current Patriarch, as has been for the past ten years or so, is Lucius Renderra. The Renderra are highly tolerant. If the character has a lover of another race, the same gender, or chooses to dress the way they do... They assume Guthix wanted it that way for Balance. Finally, the Renderra believe that every so often, the nature spirit Aloysius picks a champion for their Holy Woods, the Soulwood. The first chosen was Tyrion, who was Dual-Spirited. Every Tyrion since, has been born on the Fall Equinox, Dual-Spirited, with an inclination towards some form of balance. It is believed (And OOCly known as fact) Nathan, a bastard-born Renderra to Lucius, is the next Tyrion. If you wish to play a Renderra with no set background or appearance, I reccomend brushing up on the article, and then pming me ingame (Nathan Kisin) or on skype Nathan.Sicarius to see if it'd fit. Here is a good example! Other Characters (General) The Renderra are very well known as Void Knights, to the point of where they train a few. Squiring, or being a Renderra Knight Character is allowed, and encouraged. Also known as, very little backstory for a character. Being Wealthy, the Renderra would also employ a lot of servants, guards, and the like. Same as above. TL;DR I'm looking for people to play Kisin's Children and Grandchild. If it interests you, I'm looking for active roleplayers who'd like to join a clan based highly on daily storyline progression, and free-for-all Roleplay between the family, servants, and commoners living on their lands on a regular basis. There is a lot planned for this, with a few main concerns on where this will be based. Our first major roleplay will be Wednesday, mainly, Nathan and Kiaera's formal wedding. I'd like to know about Characters getting involved by early morning Tuesday, to plan it Tuesday night for Wednesday. Category:Blog posts